Scarlett Fire
by Eomer's Queen
Summary: Robin Hood and his gang come across a fire eater who has lost everything. When Robin accepts her as one of the Merry [Wo]Men on the condition that she'll continue her excellent cooking, he doesn't realize how he's just changed everyone's lives. Looking for constructive criticism and a better title! PLEASE leave a comment/review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Robin Hood led Little John, Allan, Will, Djaq and Much along the crowded, dusty streets. Saturdays were supposed to be market days in Nottingham. The Sheriff ended that quickly with his preposterous taxes. The people were hungry, and hadn't a shilling to buy themselves some meat.

Will pulled his hood over his dark hair and crouched down near the little girl and boy sitting under a table in a dark corner of the street. He smiled and they backed away slightly. He held a finger to his lips and pulled out a silver coin. "Is your mum around?" The girl, who looked older, nodded and pointed to a woman trying to sell reed rugs a few yards off. Will put the coin in a small bag with more like it and handed it to them. "You run off and give that to her, alright?"

He stood up to see Robin and the gang were nowhere to be seen. He rounded a corner and saw that a great crowd had gathered. There was music and suddenly a huge flame licked at the sky. Pushing through, he saw his friends were watching street performers!

"What are you doing?" He hissed at Robin. "Where there's this much activity, the Sheriff or Gisbourne are bound to show up!"

"I know that, Will!" Robin rolled his eyes. "But have you ever seen a show like this? It's incredible!"

He turned and saw a man playing a whistle of some sort and a girl who looked about sixteen years old, was dancing in front of him. She was quick, and light on her feet. Will was about to ask just _why_this was so great when suddenly she snatched up two small torches, tossed them high in the air and _swallowed them._

Will gaped. The whole crowd exploded in applause and then gasped as the girl, still dancing, opened her mouth and blew out flames. She bowed and picked up a stringed instrument. She rested it on her shoulder with her chin on it and placed a wooden wand with horse hair tied to either end across it and began to play a fast paced tune. The man with the whistle kept up with her and soon the whole crowd was clapping.

Robin gave a nod and the gang left the crowd. Little John handed them all sacks. "We cover Tanner's street today. Hand these out among the neediest."

"John, you're with Much." Robin said. "Djaq, you go with Will and Allan comes with me."

Will tried to ignore him as Allan pulled a feather out of Djaq's hair and she laughed at him. "See you later." The dark haired girl kissed Allan lightly and turned to follow Will.

He didn't look at her and told himself not to be a dolt. _You'll get over it soon enough, fool. She prefers Allan. Get over it. At least you never said anything. She thinks you're still a boy."_

Dijaq looked at Will and saw how he'd set his jaw in his stubborn look. She sighed, "You've been acting like a dog stung by a porcupine all week, Will. What on earth is the matter?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "Eh? I'm fine. You've all forgotten my birthday though."

She poked him and laughed. "You can't expect us to remember if you never tell us! How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

He hadn't lied. It really was his birthday. Though, Robin and Much had remembered. You couldn't expect Little John to remember much, and Allan and Djaq were too caught up in themselves to notice much around them. He cursed himself. _Stop acting like a girl._

"Ah!" Djaq caught his eye. "There you go all porcupine-ish again. What is really the matter?" Now she was serious. "Is this… Is this about Allan and me?" He kept walking but she stopped and folded her arms across her chest. "Tell. Me."

He turned to face her and suddenly laughed. "I'm fine! You're happy! I'm happy! It's my birthday!"

She grinned uncertainly. He was walking backwards. He walked right into a girl.

The girl cried out and the basket she was carrying spilled everywhere. Will quickly knelt down and began helping her gather her things. Then he realized that he was picking up torches, a whistle… He looked up quickly.

She was pretty. Not breath taking, but very, very pretty. Will noticed her hair first, the loveliest he had ever seen. It was gold brown with lighter gold streaks in random places. Dark, stormy blue eyes looked out at him and a few freckles were spattered across her nose. She stood. "Thank you, for bumping into me and then helping me clean your mess up." Her dress was dark purple, though shabby. It had many folds in the skirt for fullness - a performer's dancing dress. She laughed merrily. "I'm sorry for teasing you. I shouldn't tease people who don't know me. I've been called all sorts of names."

Will smiled. "My fault." He handed her a torch. "I saw you swallow fire."

She smiled wide. She swept a curtsy and nearly fell over in the process. "And what does this member of the audience think of the performance?"

He laughed.

Her façade vanished. "What?"

"I was jus' wondering how someone who can dance so fast, and swallow fire while they're at it, can be so-"

"Clumsy?" She shrugged. "I can't help it. I trip over everything. My own feet. Things I'm looking straight at. Once I walked straight into a wall which I was_looking_at_._I can only dance for fire."

"How do you do it?" Djaq asked.

She started away. "Now, _that_would be telling. A trick isn't impressive for its secret. The audience loves it because it leaves them wondering."

"Will, we have to hurry. The rest are waiting." Djaq waved to the girl. "See you later!"

"She thought you were cute." Djaq was trying not to laugh.

Will adjusted his sack on his shoulder and straightened. "What?"

"And you thought she was cute."

He looked quickly at her and then away, then behind him. "Maybe."

None of the villagers knew why the dark girl laughed the whole time she handed them gifts from Robin Hood.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wandered through the streets of Nottingham. Occasionally I would stop, pull out my instrument, and sing a silly song to the passersby. I didn't expect any sort of money from these poor, miserable people, but one man did trade my basket for a pack which I could strap shut. Then I leaped onto my hands and walked across the square. The women grumbled about the immodesty of my act, though I was wearing breeches under my tattered dress.

"Good." I heard a deep, rich voice. "Very good."

I flipped over and saw a tall, dark haired man with his arms folded, watching. He was handsome. Deplorably handsome. Two soldiers stood at his side.

"Lord." I bowed slightly and grimaced calling him by his true names in my thoughts. _Liar. Thief. Tyrant. Sheriff's lackey. Guy of Gisbourne. _

"I saw you today, in the square. You were breathing fire and dancing. Can you give us a show now?"

"A townsman played the whistle for me then, and I have no one to do so now. I cannot dance without music. I cannot breathe fire without dancing." I had a mad idea and acted upon it without thinking. "I can sing for you though." His pale eyes searched me and made me want to squirm. He nodded.

It was a tune called the Fields of Athenry, but I changed the words to suit Nottingham. It was sad and I wanted to weep whenever I sang it.

_By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young maid calling.  
"Michael, they have taken you away.  
For you stole the Sheriff's corn  
So the young might see the morn'  
Now a prison wall keeps us-"_

That was as far as I got. I flew backwards and I saw millions of spots swarming my vision. A battering ram thudded in my skull and I tasted something salty and foul.

"Aye," I could see a black, blurry shape looming over me. "sings pretty and is pretty. Think twice before ye speak of such things again."

He was gone. None of the townspeople dared help me. I tried to rise but fell back, my head spinning. To my surprise, I fell into a pair of arms.

"Easy now, do you need me to carry you?"

"He hits girls. Not much of a gentleman." I said thickly. What nonsense was I speaking?

"You crack jokes, even now? When Gisbourne just sent you halfway across the square?"

"'Even now?'" I tried to twist my head to see who was supporting me. He realized I couldn't and moved so I could see his face.

It was the funny looking boy who had bumped into me.

I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gisbourne hit her? What on earth was she doing?"

"I don't know." A girl's voice, with a heavy accent answered. "Will found her. She'll be alright."

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw green. Leafy branches and a sunny sky were above me. My head still hurt, but not nearly as much and the salty taste had left my mouth. Four men surrounded me. Needless to say, that frightened me a bit. I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. The battering ram came back and I felt too warm, but I didn't try to lie back down.

"Why do patients always try to move when they wake up?" The girl's voice returned and I turned and saw a dark, pretty girl with hair cropped like a boy's kneeling next to me.

My knife was gone. "Did you take my belt?"

"Yes. It was in the way." The girl started wrapping something around my head.

"Wait…" Realization hit my like a thunderbolt. "I know you! You're that girl who was with the man who bumped into me."

"Yes. My name is Djaq. Please stop moving."

"Sorry."

A man with a bow and a quiver of arrows knelt beside me. "How are you feeling?"

I struggled to stand up. Djaq let out an exasperated sigh. "Confused."I leaned on a tree. "My head is spinning and the last thing I remember is Gisbourne flinging me across the square and then that boy who keeps showing up picked me up and now I'm here. Who on earth are you?"

"I am Robin Hood. The men you see are Allan a Dale, Little John, and the one who bumped into you is Will Scarlett."

Robin Hood and his men! I had never travelled far from Nottingham with my act, and their names were famous. "You're Robin Hood? I'm from Locksley!"

His pale blue eyes searched my face. "What is your name? Your family's name?"

"Locks, Colleen Locksdaughter. I haven't been home in a while. I took my act to the surrounding villages."

He smiled sadly. "Tom the Locksmith was your father?"

"Yes."

Robin put his hand on my shoulder. "He was a good man."

I blanched. "No. Was? No, you don't mean-"

"I'm sorry, Colleen. He died bravely. He wouldn't assist the Sherriff in his dirty work."

I took a deep breath. _Don't cry. Don't you dare cry in front of all these strangers. You can't let them think you're a poor little girl lost in the forest. _It was so terribly selfish to be thinking of myself. Then something inside of me answered cruelly, sharpening the pain. _Your father is dead. He'll never comfort you again or kiss you as though you were a little girl. Your only family is gone. You have no home to return to. _

I turned around and hardly dared to breathe. The forest was a green blur. "I'll…" I whispered so that the tears wouldn't be heard in my voice. "I'll be back."

I walked until I couldn't hear their voices any longer. If I couldn't hear them, they couldn't hear my sobs. I stopped by a stream and sat on a rock. I should never have left home or left him behind. If I had known I would have had such little time with him…

The sun slid slowly over the trees and sank, turning the water pink and orange. The ends of my sleeves were wet because handkerchiefs were something I never bothered carrying. My eyes were dry now though. So dry, it hurt to blink. I heard someone walking towards me. I quickly made sure my hair would cover my face.

"Erm…" Someone cleared their throat. "Robin says you should come have some dinner."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I washed my face in the stream and retraced my footsteps to where the outlaws were. The smell of something herby rose from a pot of bubbling water with potatoes rolling in it. Djaq immediately came and removed the bandage from my head. She inspected the cut and told me I would be fine.

"Thank you." I took her hand. "You are so kind."

She looked startled and then smiled. "I'm so unused to how girls say how they feel about other girls. These men never say anything like that. You're welcome. I'm glad you are alright." She handed me my knife and belt.

I went over to the man bending over the pot of potatoes. "Are you Much?" I asked.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you." He didn't look up.

"May I help you?"

_Then _he looked up. "Do you like to cook? Are you good at it? I wouldn't suggest you do cook if you're not because if you're not this lot likes to kill rotten chefs."

"I'm used to making my own food. You're doing it wrong."

He seethed. "I beg your pardon?"

"If you want people to enjoy your food, you need to go about it differently. Don't boil potatoes, fry them. Who likes boiled potatoes? Do you have any cheese?"

He handed me the spoon and pack in a huff. "Let's see how you get on, if you're such a wonderful cook. We've got hardly any food."

The pack held some food, a pan and bowls. There was cheese, parsley, a loaf of bread and a head of garlic. I drained the broth (which was quite delicious), into a bowl and spooned the still hard potatoes into the pan where I took my knife and cut them into slices. I sprinkled them with garlic, parsley and a bit of the broth. When they were browned and steaming, I ripped the bread into chunks and hollowed them out to be like bowls. I spooned the potatoes into the bread bowls and topped them with cheese which melted and oozed over the sides.

I could see Much leaning on a tree next to Robin and could hear his complaints. Robin laughed and cut in, "You'd think you'd be glad to have the day off of cooking."

Little John came over and sniffed the food. "That, that looks good."

"I'm sorry there isn't any meat."

"No matter." He grunted. "We're used to meager food 'round 'ere."

I handed him a bowl with the bread in it and the extra piece beside it. "If you want you can dip the extra bread in the broth Much made."

Dinner was a success. Not to toot my own horn, but it was pretty good. Even Much grunted that he might have thirds. Will and Allan teased him excessively about how he and I would have to have a cooking competition.

"Well she can't beat my fruit bread!" He retorted.

"It's true." I cut in. "I couldn't bake to save my life."

"Let's 'ope the Sherriff don't ask ya to bake then!" Allan laughed.

Dinner was over, and everyone leaned back. Will looked at Robin. "We should be getting back to camp soon."

"About that-" Robin started just as I said "I have a-"

"You go ahead." Robin said.

Now that the time had come, I felt nervous. How could I ask them this question on the first day I met them? But I didn't know what else. And he had to pay. "I…"

"Speak up we can't hear ya!" Allan called.

I laughed. "I have a question. Well, a proposition. I can't fight. I can sing, I can cook, I can breathe fire. I can't bake." Will smacked Much who started to voice his opinion. "But… my father is dead. I have no home to go to. The Sherriff must pay for what he has done. Not just to me, but to all the people of Nottingham. I see that you help them. And I want to do that also. But, as I said, I can't fight. Will someone teach me?"

Robin came and sat beside me. He put his hands on my face and leaned in.

"What the blo-!" I yelled and grabbed his arms, twisted them away and punched him in the face. It didn't send him sprawling, but he did fall backwards. He sat up laughing and wiped blood of his lip.

I was fuming. "What on earth are you thinking? How dare you-"

"No!" He interrupted. "I'm sorry. I know that was terrible of me, but I was testing you. Yes, we'll teach you how to fight. And, if you keep cooking like this, you can join the gang."

"Colleen," Allan said. "I'm not being funny, but you can literally see the smoke coming out of your ears."


	4. Chapter 3

*ALL SONG CREDIT GOES TO THE HIGH KINGS. I TAKE THEIR SONGS AND ARRANGE THEM SO THEY FIT INTO THE STORY. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.* =)

Chapter 3

After the breakfast I made, Robin handed me a bow, quiver of arrows and a sword. "You have knife. Will Scarlett will train you today."

I took the weapons and held them awkwardly, reluctant to put them on for fear of doing it wrong and looking like an utter fool. Will approached me, strapping on his sword belt. "There's a clearing a little way down we can go to. That's where we always practice and where Little John trained Djaq."

The Saracen girl appeared at my side with Allan. "We're going there now in fact. Do you want to train together?"

Will must have seen the panic in my face because he shook his head. "I think it will be easier if we start out alone."

"Thanks." I said as we walked away. "I hate doing things in front of people who are good at them already."

He grinned. "You turned white."

I laughed and glanced at him. His eyes were dark green and cheerful, his face quiet and thoughtful. He looked so strangely familiar. Suddenly, realization hit me harder than Gisbourne had. _Will Scarlett! We were friends all those years ago! How on earth could I have not recognized him? _Then a wicked thought struck me and I grinned. _He doesn't recognize you either. Play along. _"Have you missed Locksley?" I asked as though we had been in the middle of such a conversation.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but answered slowly. "Yes and no. I miss my father and brother. I don't miss life's dull days. I like being out here, where I can help the poor and fight the problem in Nottingham."

"Well, I can tell you one thing. Sarah missed you for about two days before she ran after Tom James' son."

_Then _he knew me. He laughed and shook his head. "Colleen Locks, thank you very much! I'd forgotten about her."

"I don't find that surprising. You never seemed to even notice her, or if you did, you were so uncomfortable with her batting lashes that you couldn't say anything."

He shoved my shoulder. "_You _haven't changed. Never ending teasing."

"I can't help it. You turn red to the roots of your hair."

"You know," he swiftly changed the subject. "I didn't recognize you when I saw you dancing in the square or when I bumped into you."

"I didn't recognize you either." I pondered. "Either we both have grown up too much or we both had something on our mind."

"I also wasn't quite expecting a childhood playmate to start breathing fire at a crowd either. And when I bumped into you I..." He stopped.

"Will?" We reached the clearing.

"I was having a conversation with Djaq, about…us." He shrugged. "I realize now that it's passed."

"She and Allan seem rather," I coughed. "Together."

"Let's get started. First thing I'm going to teach you is-"

"How to strap on my sword?" I interrupted.

He put his face in his hands. "This is going to be fun."

"I'm sorry! I'll try very hard. I _want_ to learn to fight. If you do this for me, I'll play my fiddle for you, sing, dance, breathe fire, _something."_

He put his hands on my shoulders. "You need to stop talking."

I opened my mouth to agree, thought better of it, and nodded.

"Now, how to strap on your sword."

I did what he did, buckling the belt on so that the sword hung on my left side. "How on earth am I supposed to pull it out when I need it?" I grasped the hilt with my left hand.

"Why would you try that way? This isn't funny, Colleen. You're here to learn."

"I'm not being funny. I'm left handed."

Training went well. Will had an inordinate amount of patience (something that I had never possessed). I was good at archery, a bit clumsy with the sword. I liked knife throwing though, it was something I already knew something about that I performed for my acts. It was past noon when we finished. We were walking back to camp when I heard a rustle above our heads. I glanced up and saw Robin. He dropped down.

"You saw me."

"Heard, and then saw."

"Good." He smiled. "Never look up though. Remember, it could always be an enemy. Pretend you don't suspect anything, keep walking until you're out of sight and then loop around to find him. Or better yet, get help. What's for lunch?"

Every day, whether it was a new recipe, baking skills from Much, or more training from Will, I learned something new. Will was by far my closest friend in the group, but I had known him for a long time, when we were younger. Little John made me laugh though, and I think he liked me. Much and I fought constantly, but I think he secretly enjoyed it. I wouldn't be surprised, he loved complaining. Robin was a mystery that I didn't care to dig too deep into. He was constantly out of camp, and would come back grinning. Djaq said he had been to see Lady Marian, who I had never seen up close.

Djaq and I were both too strong willed to get very close, but the fact that another girl existed in the camp was enough for us to form a strange sort of bond. I was preparing dinner when she stormed into the hideout one day. "What do you do with a daft man?" She was fuming.

"Slap him?" I said backing away.

She slumped onto the ground. "Maybe. It didn't seem to work."

"Don't worry. You'll feel better in a few days."

She patted my shoulder and left.

Will came in. "Have you seen Allan?"

"You won't see him ever again if Djaq gets anywhere near him."

"It isn't good to be on her bad side."

"Do you know what it was about?"

He leaned over the pot I was stirring and I slapped his hovering hand away. He rubbed it and pulled my braid, yanking the string off so that it began to come out. "She went to exercise the horses and told him to disable the trap. He forgot. She told him how she got caught in it and instead of apologizing, he told her she'd been around long enough to learn how to avoid those things. Don't ever come out of hiding when you accidentally stumble on something like that."

Robin bounded into the camp with the rest of the gang behind him. "I have a plan!" He exclaimed as he settled himself down with a bowl of soup. "We are going to become masters of disguise."

"How so?" I handed Little John and Much their dinner.

Robin didn't answer. "How long have you been with us, Colleen?"

"Two weeks."

"Are you ready for your first raid?"

He shouldn't have said that as I was taking a spoonful of soup because I choked and spilled my bowl all over my lap. Little John, laughing, handed me a towel. I snatched it from him. "Sure." I mumbled as I wiped the mess off.

"Look at her ears. Wait for the steam." I heard Allan whisper to Will.

"Allan." I smiled sweetly at him. "What would you expect from a fire eater?"

He returned my sarcastic smile. "Why don't you give us a show now?"

I shook my head. "Fire breathing, with all these trees? Absolutely not."

"Give us a song then, pretty girl." Robin set his bowl aside and leaned back with his head in his hands.

"Aren't you going to tell us about your plan?" Much asked.

"Well, I was thinking. " Robin replied. "Will has finished the hideout. There are things you can do, with mud, leaves, and such, we could paint ourselves to blend in with the surroundings and make ourselves even more difficult to see before an ambush."

"That's brilliant!" Djaq sat up. "I've seen such things! You cannot see anyone until they move out in front of you."

"Yeah well, you've seen everything." Much snorted. "Maybe I'll try dressing as a slave and go see the world."

Little John handed me my fiddle. "Is Colleen going to sing for us?"

"Are we sure we want her to?" Allan asked. "I mean, we've never heard her before. How do we know she can?"

"She can." Will said quietly. "I heard her before Gisbourne hit her."

I couldn't see anyone's expressions in the gathering darkness. "I'll sing something faster, and happier than that." I found the note on my instrument. "My father made this song up for my mother, whose name was also Colleen."

_Near Banbridge town, in the County Down__  
__One evening last July__  
__Down a bóithrín green came the sweet Colleen__  
__And she smiled as she passed me by.__  
__She looked so neat in her two bare feet__  
__To the sheen of her nut-brown hair__  
__Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself__  
__To make sure I was standing there._

_As she onward sped I shook my head__  
__And I gazed with a feeling queer__  
__And I said, says I, to a passerby__  
__"Who's your one with the nut-brown hair?"__  
__He smiled at me, and with pride says he,__  
__"She's the gem of old England's crown.__  
__Young Colleen McCann from the banks of the Bann__  
__And the star of the County Down."___

I sang through the whole song and ended with a flourish of fast paced notes from my fiddle.

As I rolled up in my blanket that night I was glad I had something to contribute to the merry men as well as my cooking, even if it was only entertainment. They needed something to make them laugh, besides Much's complaining.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Robin!" Will snuck into the camp, Little John behind him. "Travelers, about a mile up the road!"

I was painting Robin's face with mud. He grinned. "We can try out one of our tricks now." He picked up a broken arrow with mud on the end and tied the string around his head to hold it on. "Do I look dead?"

I nodded distractedly.

He slapped my back. "You're going to be great. Don't worry."

"No, I know. I mean, thank you. But I can't find my sword."

"You won't need it. You're best with the knife and I don't want any killing. If face to face fighting happens, use your fists." He touched his lip and smiled wryly.

The green woods were silent as we crept through. A robin chirped about the end of spring. I thought back to when I'd travelled alone. On a day like this, I would never have been searching for enemies or robbing the rich. I'd be singing, or dancing. _Or starving. _Even the hard knot in my stomach hadn't made me patient enough to trap rabbits then. Food wasn't so hard to find anymore, thank heaven (partly because it wasn't usually my job).

We came to the road and Robin Hood lay down right in the middle of it, the arrow protruding from his eye. The rest of us hid.

Little John crouched beside me. "Careful, missy. Alright?" He whispered and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks, John." I grinned at him.

The sound of hooves could be heard and I felt my heart suddenly quicken. I cursed my purple dress, dark and dingy as it was. Djaq said she would find me clothes that blended more soon.

"Gone to meet his maker." I heard a man's voice.

A woman's voice startled me. "Get rid of him."

"Just seeing if he's got a purse." The man whined.

"I'll show you my purse if you show me yours!" Robin leaped up and I heard the man groan and stumble. Then we all emerged from hiding. I pulled the arrow in my bow tight, aiming at a tall blonde woman amid soldiers in black. Our gang leader grinned and pulled the arrow out of his eye. "This is an ambush!"

"You don't say?" The woman drawled.

She was in black as well and held a long, coiled whip. She had a narrow nose and high cheek bones, ideal for looking down at people with the sneer that was plastered to her face.

Much began what I'd heard them rehearse thousands of times. "This is how it goes!"

"There's poor people going hungry." Will's voice had the hint of a laugh in it.

Allan twanged his bow string playfully. "Tell us what you've got…"

"…Be honest with us…" Djaq tested the edge of her sword.

"And we take one tenth…" (Much again)

"…So the poor can eat." Will wasn't laughing anymore.

Little John growled. "Lie…"

Much piped up, "…Or resist…"

Robin smirked. "And we take it all."

I almost laughed. It was so scripted!

"What will it be?" Robin spread his arms wide.

Will, Djaq, John and I all stayed where we were with our weapons drawn as Allan and Much began to take valuables from the travelers. I noticed a large box, carried by the men. Robin noticed it too and lifted the corner.

"What have we here?"

The woman's façade of boredom and contempt vanished. "My babies." She lashed out her whip at Robin's hand on the box. "Get them!" She screeched at her men.

A whirl of confusion broke out. The next thing I saw was a man hurtling towards me with a sword. There was no time to use my bow so I dropped it and ducked his sword. He stumbled forward from the momentum and I kicked the back of his knees so he fell completely. I picked my bow back up and spun around to see two black-clad soldiers beating John, who was on his knees. Quickly, I put an arrow to my bow and shot. He screamed and fell, clutching his foot. Little John, now with only one attacker, leapt up and smashed his staff into the other man's face. "Behind you!" He yelled my way.

I whirled around, but not fast enough. Two gloved hands wrapped around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I choked, trying not to panic and thought fast. I swung both my feet out, hard as I could, and caught him in the gut, falling on top of him and rolling quickly away. I whipped out my knife.

"I've got the girl!"

_No! _

Djaq arms were pinned behind her, a soldier's arm around her neck. _You're good best with the knife. _Robin's words echoed in my head.

_Don't think. And _don't _hit Djaq in the face. _I threw my weapon, praying it would find its mark and not my friend's eye. It landed in the brute's hand. He yelled, letting go of the Saracen girl. I winced, his cries were blood curdling. I had ruined his hand for life.

"Time to disappear!" Robin commanded.

We did, Djaq pulled my knife out of the man's hand and we all ran towards the hide out. I could hear our pursuers, but I knew they wouldn't catch us. Over the hill and into the hide out, Little John slammed the slanted door behind us.

A bewildered soldier said, "Where did they go?" I pictured what they must be seeing. A hill, covered in fallen leaves, peaceful and deserted.

The woman's tone dripped with disdain. "Gone to meet their makers? Take me to Nottingham, you idiots!"

When they were gone, we came out of the secret door. I breathed deeply; the sunny forest was peaceful again. "That, Will," I said, "was amazing. You did an incredible job with the hide out."

He grinned, checking the door. "It's nothing."

"It's genius!" Much exclaimed. "I love our camp!"

The sunny day was a lie. It poured that night. _Poured. _The gang was a bit crabby with me because it was impossible to find dry wood so they were stuck with cold supper. Cold food on a wet, cold, fireless night made me grouchy too. Did they think I was putting them out on purpose? I couldn't just pull dry wood out of thin air. I handed out bread and dried meat moodily and flopped down next to John. Allan, sorting our loot from the day's escapade glanced up at me.

"Something the matter?"

I glared at him. "You don't pet a wet cat."

Will sat next to me. "You're soaked."

"Robin seems to think I can find dry wood under such circumstances as, hmm… well rain and thunder and wind in the dark."

Djaq handed me a blanket sympathetically. "You ought to punch him right in the nose. Robin, wasn't it your turn to gather wood for the week today anyway?"

Our leader looked up from talking with Allan. "What?"

I felt the annoyance melt and laughed at his obliviousness. "Oh, toast your bread on the torch." I said, referring to our only source of light in the hideout.

He suddenly stood. "I'll be back later." He vanished into the night.

"Off to see Marian again." Djaq murmured leaning on Allan's shoulder.

I lay awake, unable to sleep because of my uncomfortable wetness. I stared, mesmerized, into the night, now still. A flicker caught my eye and I half rose, leaning on my elbow. A shadow loomed in front of me. I stood.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't set a watch."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Robin."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why didn't John or Allan set a watch, Colleen?"

"It would be hard to find us here."

"I don't care. The booby trap isn't ready yet."

I picked up the guttering torch and blew gently to make the embers come alive. "You seem upset." His face was drawn and white.

He sat down slowly, and I sat next to him. "They burned Knighton Hall."

I gasped. "Marian's home?" I didn't know her, but I knew she was our ally and friend. "Who? _Why?" _

He hurled his bow out of the hideout and it clattered on some rocks outside. "Gisbourne." He spat.

"Dog." I breathed. "Are Marian and her father alright?"

"Yes, at least, they aren't burned alive. He took them. They're to be under house arrest." He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I couldn't do anything. Couldn't stop that…" He swallowed the angry words in a sigh.

"Get some sleep." I said. "Tomorrow you can work out how to deal with this."

"I'm going to Nottingham."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will, Djaq and I were high in a tree watching Nottingham. Little John slumped against the base of our perch.

"They should have been back by now." Djaq frowned.

Much and Allan had accompanied Robin into the town to see what exactly had been done to Marian and Sir Edward. It was long past noon now. There was no movement outside the gates except for the occasional change of guard. I stretched my stiff legs and continued sewing the torn hem on my skirt. Djaq was also fixing her clothes and Will was whittling pieces for the new trap. Robin wanted them set up on either ends of the camp.

Little John called us down. "We're going in." He acted as leader while Robin wasn't around. "We can't all walk in together. I'll lead the old cart we found and Djaq can hide under the husks inside. Will, you go in with Colleen. Hold hands, walk arm in arm. Act… together."

"No pun intended." Djaq grinned.

I'm not entirely sure how comfortable Will was with the situation. I'd had to pretend to be in love for a few performances so I played along. So we strolled through the gates. I leaned on his arm and giggled and spoke loudly and was downright annoying. A gate guard winked at me and I tossed my head so my long, loose hair fell over my shoulder onto my back. He let us pass.

Once inside, we met with John. "Get near the castle." He ordered. "He came here looking for Marian and that's where she'd be. One of us will send the other to fetch whoever's not there currently."

Will offered his arm, though I thought it unnecessary and we set off.

"Why did you offer your arm?" I asked as I took it.

"You have to act like you have a purpose. If we walk aimlessly around, they'll suspect something."

I liked his voice. It was sure and quiet. We walked in silence for a bit.

"Do you miss home?" I asked quietly. "Are your brother and father still there?"

"Yes." He squeezed my hand on his arm with his free one. "You do more though."

"I never thought I was the type to get homesick. I loved travelling." I said bitterly. "And now it's too late to miss what mattered. He's dead."

He remained silent. I laughed a little. "This is when you're supposed to say something soppy like, "The gang is your home now."

He smiled and rubbed his forehead. "You surprise me with how you randomly open up your soul to me and tell me what's going on."

"That's because you're the only one I can do that to." I said, unabashed. "I might regret it one day though. I might feel like a fool. But I'm used to looking back on things I've said and kicking myself. If I had to be stranded somewhere for the rest of my life with only one person, I'd have to pick you. You'd let me talk the whole time." I teased.

He stared at me. "Why would you even think of that? Are you planning on going to sea?"

I rarely blushed but I felt my face become the temperature of a boiling tea kettle. "Never mind." I muttered. How on earth had those words spilled out of my mouth? Yes… no, _no, no, no, no. Oooooh no you don't. You _don't _like him. Look, darling – you barely know him. Alright, you knew each other as small children but now you're only sixteen and you've both changed a lot and you've only gotten reacquainted with him – _I cut off these stupid thoughts and looked ahead. I was satisfied. I didn't like him.

We stood in the square outside the entrance to the keep. The ugly place had guards at every arch and most of the windows. A flash of panic hit me. I said to Will nonchalantly, "I daresay, my mother won't recognize you."

He understood my meaning and flashed me a reassuring grin. "No, I'm sure she won't."

Three guards in yellow marched past us into the tavern.

"Those are Gisbourne's men." Will said.

Will let go of my arm and I looked at some fabric on display. The thing is, I can't resist pretty colors. I didn't mean to _really _look at the fabric, but I soon felt a burning jealousy in my stomach as I thought of my shabby dress. The rich blues, greens and yellows lay swathed out in front of me. There was no silk, not that I could have afforded it. I'd never even seen silk but I'd heard it was the water of silver. But dyed cotton and fine linen (which was soft as kitten fur) were in the booth. I jingled my four farthings and twelve pence in my pocket.

The woman held up a sky blue piece. "This would go lovely with you gold-red hair and blue eyes."

It would also make me bright as a beacon in a green forest.

I picked up a bolt of green fabric, the color of the forest. It was lovely but not too fine for me and green was my favorite color. "How much?"

She named the price and I dropped the linen as though it burned my fingers. "Absolutely not!" I began walking away.

She called me back and lowered the price. I shook my head. Linen should cost about a shilling and she was asking for five! "Three?" She asked.

"Eight pence."

"Eight pence!"

My dress would start falling off me soon if I didn't replace it. The woman furrowed her brow and stared at the fabric in front of us.

"A shilling." She wouldn't budge from that.

"Thank you. May I pick it up later? I'll give you seven pence out of the twelve as trust and the rest when I come for it."

She agreed. "Silver thread to with it?"

It flashed in the sunlight…green and silver – the colors of birch trees.

"No thank you."

"Colleen!"

I glanced around but saw no one. I heard an annoyed sigh.

Then I saw him, hidden behind a pile of carts.

"What are you doing?" Will asked when I came over.

"Oh…" I traced patterns in the dirt with my toe. "I didn't mean to. I just really need new clothes. This dress won't last much longer."

"Look Locksdaughter, we're supposed to be on a mission. We haven't got time!"

"I'm sorry." I growled. "Like I said, I got a little carried away. What's the matter? Pine needles in your shoes?"

"Gisbourne's men are surrounding that tavern." He glanced over. "I think I'd better go scout it out."

"Don't. I'll go in. They don't know me."

Before he could protest, I slipped into the building.

The place stank of sweat and men who hadn't bathed in a week. I thought I might get woozy just from the smell of their breath which filled the low ceilinged, dark room.

Gold glinted in the corner of my eye. Alan! He was up to the trick of hiding the peas under three gold cups. I stifled a sigh. Did he want to get caught?

A man bumped into me. He didn't bother to apologize but instead cursed for me to be out of his way. There were several others surrounding – Gisbourne! I shrank back, afraid of him recognizing me.

Thinking fast, I sidled up to Alan and laid my hand on his and smiled.

"Ah Stephen! Mum has been hollering for you for dinner. Come on or you'll be served up for breakfast."

He pulled away and looked at me confused. "Mum knows I don't come for dinner on market day."

"But you promised!" I pouted. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I let them dribble down my face. "You never keep your promises."

His audience was losing interest and began to move away. He glared at me and shoved the cups into his pocket. "_Fine."_

I pulled him outside and behind some buildings where Will was waiting.

"You _fool!" _I whispered fiercely. "Gisbourne was in there!"

He got up in my face. "I don't need a little girl telling me what to do who's ain't been around for even a month yet!"

"So you would rather have been caught?" My voice rose.

"You need to stop acting like you're in charge!"

"Alright." I said coldly, though my face was burning. "Go ahead. Go play your little game inside and see what happens." I turned around and began to walk away. I heard him spit on the ground.

Alan wasn't the sort to grow so angry. Rather, he was more happy and eager for fun. He did have a temper though. _Not as hot or hard headed as yours though. _I sighed. I supposed I could apologize later but right now I just wanted to cool off.

The square where I had performed the day I met Will was before me. Soldiers hung about here and there but I strolled about. The urge to perform a fire dance hit me suddenly. I didn't want the attention though. I just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. My word, being a girl with wild, swinging emotions can get to you.

A soldier suddenly turned and looked at me. I resisted the urge to stare at him challengingly and looked at the ground shyly. _"Avoid eye contact." _As Robin had told me.

"Hello there." His voice was deep. _No, please don't talk to me!_

But then, out of the corner of my eye I saw Robin and Much! They were trying to sneak past the soldiers in the square. So I looked up at the one talking to me. "Hello sir."

He didn't have a helmet on and, oh my, he was handsome. His eyes and hair were dark and his features chiseled. I sort of blinked at him and he grinned. I almost shuddered. That grin was disquieting.

He tried, however, to make pleasant talk. "Do you run one of the stalls here?"

"No." I squeaked.

"Then what do you do here?"

I decided to tell the truth. "I sing in the square sometimes."

"Ah." I tried to pull away but he took my hand and kissed it. "Will you give my poor soldiers a song now?"

So, he seemed to be their officer. Suddenly I decided to turn on the charm. If Robin heard me singing, maybe he would know his chances of leaving Nottingham town were better.

I curtseyed. "A comical song or something sweet and sad?"

"Something funny."

I slid my hand out his awkwardly and cleared my throat.

_"I dreamed I saw Joe Hill last night,  
Alive as you and me.  
Says I, but Joe  
You're ten years dead –"_

Something hit me in the head and I fell.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Not again. _How come every time I went to Nottingham something hit me? I stared groggily at what was around me. I seemed to be in a small room and short, ugly little man stood in front of me.

He popped a grape in his mouth. "I say," he said, squirting juice out of his mouth. "You're rather pretty for a rebel."

"What?"

"Shut up." He spat the grape seed out. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"Sorry, no. Why did someone hit me?"

He laughed. Ugh. "My dear girl, I am the Sherriff. As for why the officer hit you, well, he wanted to get your guard down obviously, by asking you to sing and then be able to knock you unconscious."

I smiled sarcastically. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No dear." He untied my hands and feet from the chair I was sitting in. "My soldiers are merely going to take you outside to the square and teach you and the townspeople a lesson."

This man wasn't very intimidating, but when he said that I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

Outside, the soldiers locked my hands down on a wooden plank and I knelt in front of the crowd that had been forced to gather. I tried to swallow, but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me. "Are you going to chop my head off?" I asked the Sherriff.

"My, my! You are so amusing! I rather fancy keeping you around. No. Listen closely and no more questions." He raised his voice and addressed the crowd. "My people! Prince John's people! This pretty girl sang a song at our dear Sir Gisbourne's request a few weeks past. Well, it was a rather rebellious song and hmmm, now she has to pay for it. So! You all know, that you can't try sneaky little things like that. Watch closely, especially you girls."

I was so terrified, I couldn't remember any prayers. The soldier bent my head forward and suddenly – _Snip! _All my hair fell to the ground.

"Not so pretty now, hm?" The Sherriff walked away.

My hair… it was gone. As soon as they unlocked my hands and let me go, I touched the jagged ends that hung unevenly around my neck. I should have been so grateful! I could have lost a finger, or even a hand. But my stupid vanity was wounded and I started weeping like a baby.

I arrived back at camp and everyone was there. Djaq saw me crying and grabbed me in a bear hug. "Where have you been? We were all so worried when Will and Alan said they couldn't find you and we've been looking since yesterday for you! Colleen, what's the matter?"

I hiccupped. "The Sherriff had my hair cut off."

Alan laughed and John jabbed him hard in the ribs.

Djaq stared at the ground. "Oh… Colleen…"

"And all the while, thinking about how lucky I am to still have all my fingers, toes and hands, I've been bawling my eyes out over my hair. I didn't even realize I was gone overnight."

Robin looked grave. "You were captured by the Sherriff?"

"Oh yes, that. Not because of you. Because how those three weeks ago I sang to Gisbourne."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "We'll hold a service for the loss of your hair tonight."

"It's not funny." I sat down next to Will. "I mean, it is. No…" I sighed.

"You aren't making any sense." Will put a hand on my shoulder.

John, on my other side, tousled my hair. "I like it."

"Still," Djaq touched her own, cropped hair. "It's hard for a girl to lose her hair."

"I'm glad most of you aren't laughing at me for the absurdity of crying over it." I said.

Alan guffawed. "Colleen, you were captured by the Sherriff and you come home crying over a new hair cut."

Will threw something at him. "Nerves. It's shock, alright?"

The next morning, everyone was out and I was making lunch. I hummed and whistled as I made everyone's-not-favorite-on-a-summer-day, soup. I jumped nearly three feet when someone suddenly did that thing where they poke you on the sides from behind. I spun around and slapped the culprit full across the face with my spoon.

It was Will and he stumbled backwards, holding his jaw. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"You have violent reflexes."

"You keep your hands to yourself!" I was a little mad at him for doing that. "I am sorry though. Did I hurt you very badly?"

He shrugged. "I'm alright." He handed me a folded blanket. "I picked this up for you yesterday."

It wasn't a blanket; it was the green fabric I'd bought. Now I felt like an even more terrible person. I hugged it to myself. "Thanks…" I fished in my pocket for the money I owed. "Here."

"No." He smiled and walked away.

I unfolded the soft material and something fell out. It was small and bright.

Silver thread.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Sorry this is only part 1! I don't have time to finish this chapter today. =( )

"Up Colleen! A flick of the wrist! What are you doing? How long have you been with us?!" Djaq's sword flashed towards my unprotected stomach and my light rapier* swung down and fended it off. Up in an arc, I tipped her sword awkwardly to the side and switched from defense to attack. My green dress swished deliciously around my legs and brushed the leaves carpeting the forest floor. The late summer sun dappled the scenery and sent flashes of light off the swords.

I was distracted by this picturesque moment and Djaq landed me flat on my back, her sword tip pointed at my throat.

"You're too easily distracted." She helped me up.

"Can we try again?"

"Let me rest a bit. You're quite my match now. How do you like that sword?"

I looked at in the sunlight and flipped it around, testing its perfect balance. "I still feel bad that Robin let me have it."

"You snatched it off that nobleman! And it doesn't fit anyone else in the band. I'm too short and the men like heavier swords."

"I like practicing with you. The rest always feel guilty when the beat me. I get that they don't want to hurt a girl, and I like that a lot about them." I said.

"You have no idea how nice it is to train with a girl and be able to beat her as much as you want without feeling like she's letting you win. Let's try again, shall we?"

Djaq soon resumed her orders. "Try to predict what I'm going to do! Watch your footwork!" We both spied Will coming with his brother Luke and father Dan at the same time. "Look!" Djaq cried. "Here come's another one of the sheriff's men!"

Will picked up one of the sword's we had brought along and started fighting me with Djaq.

They both started goading me. They knew how to get me riled and I suddenly put on twice the energy. Djaq's sword sailed through the air and I held my cold piece of steel at Will's neck. He put his hands up, his sword dangling loosely. Suddenly, my rapier had left my hand and his sword was at _my _neck.

He grinned. "Always make sure your enemy is disarmed. And _never, _let your guard down – because you've never won. There's no honor or fair fighting with the sheriff's men."

*The rapier did not actually start to develop until the 15th century and was not commonly used until the 16th and 17th centuries. I just loved the thought of Colleen having a light, girl sword.


End file.
